


Gold and Emeralds

by Ares1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ares1/pseuds/Ares1
Summary: Someone wanted some fluff onTumblr!This is what came of that. Come say hi! <3
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader
Kudos: 133





	Gold and Emeralds

The snow crunched under his feet. A blue hue shaded the world, as the sun was just starting to peak over the mountains. The winter wonderland around him silent as can be. Techno, as he bobbed and weaved through the thick spruce trees, was tracking down an elk. The tracks in the fresh snow being a great path for him to follow. 

He liked the hunt, even though he never wanted you to see his process of hunting. He was afraid of scaring you. He put his hybrid senses to use. He knew what he looked like during this process... His golden eyes would flood with an inky blackness, his irises turning silver, his body adapting to become the predator in a chase with its prey, and his vision and hearing heightened.

This was a day that he had been eager for, Valentines day. He had never celebrated the holiday, nor did he ever think he would, but this was the first year you and him would celebrate it together. All he wanted was your happiness. So, he asked Phil to take you on a trip for supplies, one that would take the both of you hours to do. Techno had everything in place, the only thing that he was lacking was the meat for the dinner he wanted to prepare for you. It was a recipe that Phil had given him, one that he himself had tried, and loved.

He held his bow and arrow in his hands ready to fire. The tracks of the hunted animal coming to end. When the giant elk came into view, Techno notches his arrow and lets it fly.

\--

You were tired, the backpack on your back weighed you down, making it harder for you to trudge through the snow. You had spent the whole day out with Phil, running errands, going mining, you wondered what Techno was up to the whole day. You looked at the lit-up house in the middle of the tundra. It seemed so peaceful in the setting sun.

“I have some business in the village, I’ll be back a little bit later Y/N.” Phil gave you a half wave before he branched off toward the direction of the nearby village. 

“Don’t take too long Phil,” You called after him, a smile gracing your lips. Today had been fun, but you so dearly wanted to be with Techno. It was Valentines day today and while you figured he didn’t want to celebrate the holiday, just because he didn’t seem like the type to celebrate it, you wanted to have some alone time with him. 

Your feet landed on the wood of the first step on the porch. You kicked at the second step to knock the snow from your boots. Using the rail to gain balance you walk to your front door; you could smell something wonderful, cooking from the inside of the house. Letting a small smile show, your hand turned the knob of the front door, and you pull it open. 

There stood your pink haired man, a look of adoration crossing his features as soon as he saw you. In one fell swoop he wraps you up in his arms, pressing kisses to your forehead.

“Happy Valentine’s day sweetheart.” His voice comes to you in a whisper, and your heart almost bursts right then and there. You wrap your arms around him, your hands grasping on to the back of his shirt. The hug last for a good few seconds and he sways with you in the hug. You pull away to look up at him.

“I didn’t think Valentine’s day would be your thing.” You tease, and blush creeps up on his cheeks.

“It wasn’t,” He admits, “But I didn’t have you before this year.” He presses his lips to your forehead. You let out a content hum, before you wrap your arms around his neck standing on your tip toes to press your lips to his. His hand comes up to cradle the back of your head, you swear you could stay like this forever. When he pulls away, he cocks his head to you. “You want to see the other stuff I have planned for you, darlin’?” You nodded and he took your hand he led you over to the fireplace. He had set up an area covered in blankets for the both of you to lie down next to the fireplace. He helps you get comfortable taking the backpack off you and throwing it haphazardly across the room.

As he sat with you, he brought a long wrapped up box with him, he laid it on his lap, his eyes studying your features.

“Before I have you open this, I have something to say…” He hesitated; a look of fear could briefly be seen in his eyes. “I will protect you with my every being. I know it’s not easy, being with me…” His words were starting to get shaky, but he composed himself almost immediately. Clearing his throat, he continues. “I would lay my life down for yours, in a heartbeat.” When you look down, he gently grabs your chin so you can look him in the eyes. “I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you would have me?” You can see that look of fear in his eyes again. But it quickly vanishes as soon as you lean forward and kiss him.

His hands bring you close to him, relishing your kisses, and after a few minutes he pulls away.

“Darlin’,” He fiddles with the box still in his lap. “I know, being with me has its risks, and I can’t always be there to protect you.” He hands you the box, and you tear off the brown wrapping paper. When you remove the lid, you gasp. In the box was a sheathed sword, not just any sword… A netherite sword, with maxed out enchantments… Wrapped around the hilt was a golden chain with a ring attached to it. The ring itself was golden, but the gem that adorned it was an emerald. An emerald to match his and Phil’s emeralds. The thought made your heart soar. You just about tackled him in a hug.

“I love you so much Techno.” You whispered feeling his chin rest on the top of your head. You didn’t know how long you sat there like that, him just rocking you back and forth in that position. Everything was right in the world. A loud groan from your stomach could be heard and he gave a little chuckle.

“Come on let’s get you fed,” He pulls you up to your feet. Quickly taking the golden chain from the handle of the sword and he clasped the necklace around your neck. You found yourself fiddling with the ring on the chain when you had nothing else to do.

The rest of the night was filled with, one of the best meals you’d ever had in your life, stories about his past, and a whole lot of passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted some fluff on [Tumblr!](https://aressss1.tumblr.com/) This is what came of that. Come say hi! <3


End file.
